Austria
General Information There are three Austrian cellular operators: * A1 , * T-Mobile, * 3 (Drei); Orange and 3 merged in 2013 to one network while the brand Orange was dropped. In addition there are many resellers or MVNOs operating on A1 and T-mobile networks. 2G GSM is on 900 and 1800 Mhz like most of Europe. 3G UMTS is on 2100 Mhz. 4G/LTE has been started on 2600 Mhz and 800 (A1 only) Mhz but is not on offer for prepaid customers so far. Cellular coverage is excellent for a country with difficult topography. In the mountains and in rural areas, A1 offers the best coverage followed by T-mobile and 3. A prepaid SIM card is often called Wertkarte. 'A1' A1 is the biggest network operator in Austria giving the best coverage and speed in the country A1 coverage map 4G/LTE has been started on 800 Mhz in the countryside and 2600 Mhz in the cities but is not yet available for prepaid. *Default prefix: 0664 'Start up costs' The starter pack is called B.free Welcome package and sold for 9.90 EUR in their stores and lot of agencies like post offices. Metro, Saturn, Media Markt, Niedermeyer Libro, Lidl, Hartlauer etc. Top up vouchers can be found everywhere in the county. The Welcome packages come in 2 varieties: *B.free call, text and data has a credit of 5 EUR preloaded *B.free internet with data only has 1 GB internet valid for 12 months preloaded. Data feature packs *For the data only SIM: **B.free Internet 30 Tage: 3GB /30 days 10 EUR **B.free Internet 12 Monate: 3GB /12 months 20 EUR You can add more traffic whenever you reach your data limit, Maximum speed is 4 Mbps. *For the call, text and data SIM: **100 MB in 30 days for 3 €, activation: text JA to 2959, deactivation: text AUS to 2959, overuse: 0.20 €/MB **Basic: 1 GB in 30 days for 6.90 €, activation: text start basic to 2959, deactivation: text stopp basic to 2959, overuse: 0.05 €/MB **Top: 3 GB in 30 days for 19.90 €: activation: text start top to 2959, deactivation: text stopp top to 2959, overuse: speed reduced to 64 kbps. 'SIM sizes' Standard, micro and nanao SIM 'Settings' *APN: A1.net *Username: ppp@A1plus.at *Password: ppp 'bob ' Bob operates on the excellent A1 network *Default prefix: 0680 Bob starterpacks are available for 14.90 € at post offices, Media Markt, Saturn, Libro or Lidl ond online with the same credit.. *€ 5 / 1 GB / 30 days "bob datenpaket wertkarte" *This data package is renewing itself every month, if it is not cancelled on time *there is no charge if you do not use the SIM. You are only charged for each 1 GB segment (or once per month if you just use a bit of data each month) standard SIM, Micro SIM and Nano SIM are available. 'Remarks' *Your mobile device will receive a RFC 1918 IP address so your mobile device will not easily be reachable from the internet. *Tethering is possible. *APN: bob.at Username:data@bob.at Password: pop Server: http://start.bob.at 'Yesss! ' Yess! operates on the excellent A1 network. * Default prefix: 069981, 069982 and 0681 'Default data rate' *€ 0.01 per MB 'Starter packs' *yesss! classic Starter-Set for 4.99 € with 5 € credit but no preloaded data *yesss! complete Starter-Set for 14.90€ with 1500 domestic minutes, 1500 domestic texts and 1,5 GB preloaded Yesss SIMs can be purchased in Hofer shops, Austrias leading discount supermarket chain:store locator or online at http://www.yesss.at/ 'Data packs' Only one packet is on offer: 1 GB in a month for 4 €. Activation: text "paket 1GB ein" to 810 820. Packet doesn't renew itself. Overuse is the default rate. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM, micro SiM and nano SIM 'Tethering' Allowed 'Settings' APN: web.yesss.at 'T-Mobile' T-Mobile Austria has a good coverage within the country on GSM and UMTS. 4G/LTE has been rolled out but is not available for prepaid: t-mobile coverage map * Default prefix: 0676. Their prepaid lines are called "Klax" and are sold online and in a lot of shops: t-mobile shop finder Top up vouchers are widely available. 'Starter packs' Klax starter packs are available in 4 varieties: *Megaklax: 1000 domestic minutes, 1000 domestic texts and 1 GB included for 9.90 €. Overuse is charged by 0.30 € per 50 KB. Included volume is valid 30 days *Smartklax: 2000 domestic minutes, 1000 domestic texts and 2 GB included for 14.90 €. Overuse and validity see Megaklax. *Klax Starterpaket: only 100 domestic minutes included and internet right away for 0.30 € per 50 KB for 14.90 €. *Surfklax with 10 GB preloaded for 9.90 € valid for 30 days. Overuse: 0.02 €/MB. 'Data feature packs' *Surfklax 1 GB for 30 days for 5 €. Activation: surf, deactivation: stop *Surfklax 10 GB in 30 days for 10 €: Activation surf10GB, deactivation: stop10GB *Default rate called Klax Internet for 0.02€ per MB. The Sufklax packages will renew every month if not deactivated. SMS to 0676 2222. Change to default rate by texting "klaxinternet". The Megaklax, Smartklax and Klax Starterpaket SIMs have smaller data packages. The product lines can be switched anytime to Surfklax: *Klax Tagespass: day pass (= 24 hours) with 50 MB, *Klax Data 100: 100 MB per month, for activation text data *Klax Data 500: 500 MB per month, for activation text: data500 Overuse is charged with 0.30 € per 50 KB. Activation SMS to 0676 2222 Check credit by USSD code *101# and data credit by *114# 'Availability' T-Mobile SIMs can be purchased in their own shops, online, on ebay.at or from some high street stores. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM, although depending on the retailer Nano SIM packs also available 'Tethering' Allowed 'Settings' *APN: gprsinternet *Username: t-mobile *password: rt tele.ring Telering uses the T-mobile network (see above). *Default prefix: 0650 Their prepaid data SIM is called "Free Willi" and sold online or a shops. Top up vouchers at post offices, Libro, Penny stores and many kiosks. The starter pack of "Free Willi" is sold for 9.90 €. It is a data and text SIM only with 2 tariffs: *5 GB Free Willi: 5 GB per month for 7 €. Overuse: see standard tarif. To enable the pack text WILLI5GB to 20650, to stop text Stop Willi5GB. *Free Willi Standard Tarif: no monthly fee, surf at 0.01 € per MB. APN: web Username: web@telering.at Password: web '3 (= Drei) Austria' Drei Austria is the smallest network in the country but the merger with Orange has given a good coverage 3 coverage map. LTE has started on 2600 Mhz but is not available for prepaid yet. Some of the old tariffs before the merger haven been discontinued or raised. *Default prefix: 0660 'Nimm3' Nimm3 is the name of their prepaid line (= Wertkarte). The starter packs are sold for 10 € and can be chosen as: *Nimm3 Telefonie: calls, texts and data with 1000 domestic minutes, 1000 domestic texts and 1 GB data preloaded valid for 15 days *Nimm3 Internet; data only with 1 GB preloaded valid for 15 days The SIM card cand be found at Drei shops (shop list) or at Libro (store locator). Top up cards can be found at many stores, kiosks, petrol stations and supermarkets. Online reloads by many international credit cards are accepted. 'Data feature packs' *for Nimm3 Telefonie: SIM for calls, texts and data *for Nimm3 Internet: data only SIM (no calls or texts) Overuse rate is 0.35 € per MB. 'SIM sizes' standard sim, micro SIM and nano SIMs are available 'Tethering' Allowed 'Settings' APN: drei.at Roaming option *Unfortunately the old roaming options have been discontinued and are only valid for cards bought until August 2013. They allowed roaming in all 3 networks free of extra charges for data too. *The new option called 3Europa gives you an add-on of 1 GB data roaming in 3 networks of Italy, UK, Ireland, Sweden and Denmark for 7.50 €. Category:Europe Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Hutchison 3